


Thriller

by PunkyRaticate



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, This one kinda sucks sorry, halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyRaticate/pseuds/PunkyRaticate
Summary: In which Cisco gets scared while walking through a haunted house and Barry comforts him.Not beta'd





	

**Author's Note:**

> -In canon, Central City is located in Missouri  
> -I didn't beta this. Future fics may need to be beta'd  
> -This one is kinda lame and rushed so suggestions are needed.

Cisco is shaking like a leaf.

 

He was currently clutching Barry’s arm like a lifeline as they walked through the most terrifying haunted house in Missouri. They weren’t even halfway through it and already Cisco wanted Barry to zip them back to the safety and security of their apartment. Unfortunately, they couldn’t go back to the city just yet because they still had to choose their pumpkin from the pumpkin patch. Halloween was only a few days away and both of them still needed to a carve a pumpkin.

 

“I got you Cisco. Okay? They’re not real, remember?” Barry whispered. 

 

Cisco scoffed. “Easy for you to say” he replied. 

 

To be honest, he couldn't blame Barry for not being scared. After all, Barry has fought metahumans that were ten times scarier than any of the animatronics. Not to mention that metahumans are actually real, and potentially dangerous. He glanced up and saw a bug-eyed witch stirring a cauldron full of some sort of green liquid that seemed to glow in the dark.

 

Then, all of the sudden Cisco stopped walking. Barry quickly pulled him off to the side, right next to one of the emergency exits. 

 

A flash of light, and then Cisco saw a guy dressed as Jason Vorhees holding a fake chainsaw (well, he hoped it was fake anyway) that had painted blood on it. The guy jumped out from the very last corner of the haunted house with the chainsaw running, loud and clear. 

 

The vision quickly ended and he snapped back into reality.  
“Cisco?” Barry asked in a concerned tone of voice. “Are you okay?”   
Cisco didn’t answer him at first because he was still rattled from his vibe. “What happened?” Barry asked.   
“There's a jump scare at the end of the haunted house.” Cisco said. He didn’t bother to elaborate.   
“We can leave if you want to.” Barry said gently.   
“Can we?” Cisco said quietly.   
“Of course.”

 

And in less than two seconds they were back outside.

 

“I’m sorry.” Cisco said. 

 

Barry tilted his chin up. “Hey, there’s no need to apologize. I can’t blame you for being scared. Those animatronics were kinda freaky.” he admitted. “I guess they’re right when they say it’s creepiest haunted house in Missouri.” 

 

Cisco chuckled. Then he remember that they had yet to choose a pumpkin. “We should probably choose a pumpkin before the good ones are all gone.” 

 

After they’ve chosen a good, medium sized pumpkin, the two decided to head back to their apartment and watch It’s the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown. 

 

Cisco was relieved that Barry didn’t tease him or become annoyed at him. In a sense, it shouldn’t have been that scary, but the distorted screams and stiff movements of the animatronics just seemed to creep him out.

 

But now it’s all over. Now he’s home with his boyfriend, safe and sound. Tomorrow they’ll carve their pumpkin and hand out candy to trick-or-treaters. Just as long as Barry doesn’t eat all of it.


End file.
